


Bluu's Little Training Session With Leo

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Bluu's Little Training Session With Leo

Bluu was still recovering from yesterday. Leo made love to her for three hours straight without ever stopping over giving her a break. Now she was going to train with Leo today. Blue went to the dojo and started training with Leo.  
"No not like that Bluu. You got to do it like this" Saudi Leo shoeing her how it's done. They were sparring with each other right now. Bluu gave him a roundhouse kick to the shell nd then she got his feet by under his feet kicking his heels out so he lost his balance. Leo fell over hate on the floor and Bluu was really worried that she might have hurt him. She went on too of him now and checked him to see if he was okay.  
"Leo did I hurt you? Are you okay?"  
But Leo did not answer. Instead he pulled her down to his level and started kissing her passionately on the lips. He lightly bit her lips asking for entrance and his tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned a little loving the feeling of him giving her French kisses and attacking her lips so aggressively. After about five minutes they had to pull apart for air. She tried to get up but Leo wouldn't let her. Instead he pulled her back down but this time he got up and he say on the floor and he placed her into his lap, wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest, and then he started biting her earlobe nipping and nibbling at it gently careful not to break the skin. Then his lips moved to her neck where he give her butterfly kisses and hickies everywhere slowly sucking at her skin enjoying the taste of her sweet smooth soft skin underneath his lips. She moaned louder now.  
"Leo please. You have got to stop. We were training. I warned to train some more" said Bluu now looking all upset.  
But Leo didn't answer her instead he slowly set her on the floor and he got on top of her and he was starting to remove her clothing.  
"Leo please. I said stop. I don't want to do this right now."  
"Come on sweetheart? I know you want to. Your body is practically tellng you yes"  
He was elderly removing her jacket then he pulled her shirt off of her. Then he pulled her pants down her legs pullng them off her feet then pulling her panties down off of her feet revealing a really tight aching wanted to have sex pussy. He solely started to enter her because he did not want to hurt her. At first his paces were slow and gentle but then when she was really aching for it his paces became more rhythmic and faster like lightning grounding his hips against hers. He kissed her on the mouth biting her lip as he was going harder paced. She cried out and moaned his name.  
"Faster Leo. Faster!"  
"Ok my love whatever you say"  
And so with that he did. He could feel him reaching his climax so one sourt shit out liquidy com from his dick into her pussy with the flow of semen and his seed pouring into here she gasoed and panted now as he got off of her rolling over and pulling her close to his chest kidding the top of her head.  
"So how was that?"  
"You're great like always Leo but I still wanted to train?"  
"We can continue that later"  
"Ok fine but you better not ever do this stunt again" said Bluu with a smile on her face. She just laughed at Leo for his wily wild antics.


End file.
